Universum Exsilium
by Moon-kissed Leopard
Summary: ABANDONED!HPLoTR xover. Harry gets sick of things and waits for Voldemort to attack 4 Privet Drive, intending to banish him. Voldemort, with similar intentions, does the same spell and they end up in Middle Earth. Interludewhere is Voldie?
1. Duel at 4 Privet Drive

Universum Exsilium  
  
PG-13 for now  
  
Chapter one: Duel at 4 Privet Drive  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, have no money, and don't make any from this fic, so please don't sue. No infringement intended.  
  
Note: This story was inspired by the stories "Shadow of a Doubt" and "Love of my Soul". I'm not sure if this will be a Harry/Legolas or not, you'll have to vote at the end of this chapter in a review. Just so you know, no plagiarism intended. Harry has just graduated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The graduation ceremony had gone off without a hitch, and everyone was currently partying in their respective Common Rooms. All except one Harry Potter.  
  
He was sitting in a corner, plotting the next day. Nobody, not even Dumbledore, knew what he was planning. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life battling Dark Wizards, and this was getting a bit ridiculous. Tomorrow, he would be leaving, back to the Muggle world and he didn't want to be harassed any longer with matters concerning the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He would defeat him and isolate himself in a small town, running a little bookstore.  
  
Yes, everything would finally be perfect. His best friend, Ron Weasley, chose that moment to stumble over.  
  
"C'mon, Harry, join the festivities!" he slurred, slapping his friend on the back.  
  
"I'm busy right now, Ron; why don't you go search for Hermione? I'm sure she would like to get out of the library for a couple of hours." It was true, Hermione was up in the library. When questioned by Harry, she had tearfully exclaimed that it might be the last time she ever saw the Hogwarts library.  
  
"Good idea! Okay, Harry, you wanna come help me rescue 'Mione from the evil books?"  
  
Harry shook his head and Ron wandered off, swaying slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early, Harry glad that he was the only one who wasn't completely smashed.  
  
As he was getting dressed, he heard a pain-filled moan escape from behind Seamus' curtains, a hand peaking out, searching for the vial of hangover potion on the nightstand. Harry, taking pity on the Irishman, handed it to him. With a grunted "thanks", Seamus drank it and collapsed back on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry apparated back to 4 Privet Drive, he was glad that he never said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and that he had left before anyone could really notice he was gone.  
  
As he entered the house, he felt strange tingles go through him, but he shook the feeling off. 'Must be the wards,' he told himself.  
  
He went upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom, unshrinking his belongings. He let Hedwig out of her cage to fly around the room,as he wrote a short letter, explaining everything to those he loved. It read:  
  
"Dear Everybody:  
  
I had a dream a few nights ago about Voldemort planning an attack on me at 4 Privet Drive. I didn't tell anyone because this is getting ridiculous and you would have just set up more protection. This way, I can just end this. No Death Eaters, no Aurors, just us - one on one.  
  
After this, you won't find me. I'm re-starting my life as a Muggle, therefore giving everyone something that is mine.  
  
To Sirius and Remus I give my father's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map.  
  
To Ron and the Weasleys I give the key to my Gringotts vault. I have taken enough out and transferred it to Muggle pounds, and won't be needing any more.  
  
To Hermione I leave all my books.  
  
To Hagrid I leave Hedwig.  
  
I'm sorry if I didn't leave anything for you, I still love you, just don't have anything to give you.  
  
I love you all,  
  
Harry Potter."  
  
He looked up and smiled sadly at Hedwig. Hedwig, sensing his change, stopped and turned to him, cocking her head sideways and hooting curiously.  
  
"I'll miss you, Hedwig. I need you to take these things to Headmaster Dumbledore," he told her, holding a package and the letter.  
  
She hooted and nipped his fingers as he tied the letter to her leg. She took the package in her beak and flew out the window.  
  
Just as he heard the Dursleys beginning to ready themselves for the day, he heard two words signifying the Final Battle.  
  
"Morsmordre" and "Alohomora". He heard Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley clambering downstairs, but were apparently stopped. Harry quickly shrunk his belongings and crept downstairs, wand in hand. 'It seems Voldemort has gotten a bit confident if he's going to attack in broad daylight,' he thought grimly. Just as he stepped off the bottom stair, Voldemort killed Petunia, the last of the Dursleys to say that "that boy isn't here, you freak!".  
  
"Riddle," he growled. Voldemort whirled, a look of pure fury on his face.  
  
"Never say that name again! He is dead! I killed him!"  
  
"You don't look too dead to me," Harry retorted, eyes flashing dangerously, "but don't worry; you'll get your wish soon enough."  
  
"I didn't come to kill you, boy. I came to get rid of you."  
  
Harry gave him a look of confusion.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry tried to get out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. As the curse ripped through his body, he, curiously, had a flashback to when it was explained in his fourth year.  
  
***** . "Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse.... That one was very popular once too. Right. anyone know any others?.*****  
  
Voldemort's voice and the ending of the curse distracted him from his memories and brought him back to the present.  
  
"So. the Great Harry Potter no longer screams from the Cruciatus.... You will scream and cry with what I have in story for you next."  
  
Before he could say anything, Harry raise his wand and shouted the first spell that came to his mind: "locomotormortis!" When he saw Voldemort's legs lock and he fell, he decided to take advantage of the situation and see if the Dark Lord really couldn't laugh anything but cruelly. "Rictusempra!"  
  
All he did in response was to growl out "Finite Incantatum" and cast a spell Harry had never heard of, but could translate:  
  
"Tardus Mors mortis!"  
  
Harry recoiled as he felt a spine-chilling coldness seep into his very bones, and his blood freezing in his veins, before seemingly thawing out.  
  
Trembling with a mix of anger and fear, he raised his wand and yelled two words that the Dark Lord was saying at the same time: "Universum Exsilium".  
  
The last thing he saw before the world went black was a bright blue light zipping towards him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tardus Mors mortis - Slow Death  
  
Universum Exsilium - Universe banishment/exile.  
  
***** - excerpt from book 4.  
  
A/N: Please review and vote whether you want Harry/Legolas slash or not, but no matter what, they will be friends for a while. 


	2. Mysterious Stranger

Universum Exsilium  
  
Chapter two: Mysterious Stranger  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing and the most money I have is $1.05. See? I'm broke almost, meaning I'm not getting any money writing this.  
  
Note: This fanfic (the LoTR world) is bout the same time as Frodo leaves to Rivendell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was urging his horse onward, nearly at Rivendell, home of the Elves. He didn't know why he had been called away from his home in Mirkwood, but he knew it must have been important, considering recent events and that, unless it was very important, you didn't receive an urgent summons from Elrond himself.  
  
Just as he came to the end of the forest, a blue light caught him off guard, forcing him to stop his horse and shield his eyes. When he opened them, he was shocked, to say the least.  
  
There, about twenty feet away, lay a body, apparently unconscious.  
  
He dismounted from his horse and crept over to it, checking for a pulse. Finding one, he smiled in relief and picked him up, depositing it on his horse before mounting himself.  
  
During the ride, he found himself studying the youth in front of him. He appeared to be no older than 16, but knew that he was older. He had unruly black hair and the strangest thing was that weirdly shaped scar on his forehead. Then there was also that stick in his hand that he would not let go of, even if he was unconscious.  
  
Finally reaching Rivendell, he dismounted, tied the horse up, and took the mysterious stranger to Elrond. Maybe he would know what to do with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You mean to tell me that he just appeared in a bright blue light?" Elrond questioned, quite puzzled as to what was going on.  
  
"Yes, sir," Legolas answered, just as confused, if not more. "What do you think it means? Do you think. do you think the Enemy could have sent him?" This last part was whispered with dread, as he had been told why he was summoned.  
  
"I am not sure," Elrond answered slowly and carefully. "Perhaps we should wait until he wakes before we doubt him."  
  
"Yes, that seems to be the best idea." As soon as Legolas said it, a loud moan drew their attention back to the figure on the bed, twitching every so often, a tight grip on the stick.  
  
The youth slowly opened his eyes, revealing a bright emerald green, a rare color in Middle Earth (A/N: Not sure if this is true, never read anything about eye-color in LoTR.)  
  
Elrond and Legolas exchanged a glance, agreeing to begin questions soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so sorry if it's short, but I wrote it as quickly as I could. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, on this or anyone of my stories. I have other things to worry about lately, but I promise that once summer begins, there will be updates flooding in.  
  
To answer a question that I feel needs to be answered asap:  
  
Jess S: you're going to have to wait and read for that answer.  
  
Fireblade: He didn't leave anything for Ginny or Cho because in all my stories, neither are important. Besides, Ginny gets money. She's a Weasley, isn't she? 


	3. Interludewhere is Voldie?

Universum Exsilium  
  
Interlude  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
Note: Okay, I was going to hold off on giving you the answer for where Voldie went, but since people want to know, I wrote this interlude. You were going to have to wait, but no.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort opened his crimson red eyes, blinking as the sun shone into them. At the brightness, he growled and took out his wand, "crucio" on the tip of his tongue. When he didn't find it, however, his temple rose higher. Spotting a figure in the corner with long white (with black roots) hair in the corner, watching him like someone would an insect under a microscope, he sneered before hissing, "Where am I?"  
  
The figure answered back, "Mordor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that was the shortest chapter I have ever written, but that was just an interlude to show what happened to Voldie, and isn't really a chapter. BTW: it isn't Spring Break for me. 


End file.
